Earth-91862
Earth-91862 is the primary continuity in which most of ''Doctor Who'''s stories take place. History Creation The Big Bang Earth-91862 was created as a result of the Big Bang (also known as Event One), the biggest explosion "in history" according to Nyssa and the biggest of "all time" according to the Fifth Doctor, which resulted in the creation of the universe, which then created various universes and timelines, Earth-91862 being one of the trillions of them. Big Bang Two At "every point in history", all stars in the universe had gone supernova due to the unique circumstances of the TARDIS' destruction in 2010, the Total Event Collapse. The entire universe was destroyed and erased from existence except for the Earth and its Moon. The TARDIS' continuing explosion throughout all of history, putting itself in a time loop at the moment of its own destruction, acted as a replacement for the Sun, keeping humanity alive. When the Pandorica was opened in 1996, it contained billions of atoms from the universe as it should have been. Some of these were the final traces of whole races un-made by the cracks in the universe. As "the perfect prison", the Pandorica was also designed to emit a restoration field to preserve or restore whatever was inside it, preventing prisoners from escaping even by dying. This combination of pre-collapse atoms and the restoration field had a restorative effect on a fossilised Dalek. This seemed impossible, because the Daleks had never existed, having been wiped from history; there should have been nothing to resurrect. The Eleventh Doctor thus reasoned that if the restoration field could be transmitted throughout all of space and time, the entirety of the former universe could be extrapolated from the atoms within the Pandorica. The Doctor used a vortex manipulator to fly the Pandorica directly into the heart of the TARDIS' eternal explosion. Since the TARDIS was exploding at all points in history, the particles and restoration field were present at every point in time. A new universe was created based on the old one, but with the Doctor having never existed, as he had to 'seal' himself outside the universe in order to repair the cracks. "Rebooting" the universe caused this new universe to proceed undamaged, because the TARDIS had not exploded, thus restoring all the universe. Thanks to the ability the crack in her room had given her to restore things erased by remembering them, in 2010, Amy Pond brought back, at least her parents and fiancé Rory, and at Rory's and her wedding, the Doctor after she focused on remembering him. Joining the multiverse When the Thirteenth Doctor used a shielded neutron star to destroy the Moment during the Second Great Time War, the protective barrier malfunctioned and came down and soon after the star released enough energy to cause a massive rupture in time, causing timelines and universes to form into Multiverse-1, along with many other multiverses. Earth-91862 became part of Multiverse-1 and was made accessible after the Man in the Mask opened the Multiverse gateway. Locations Continents Earth * Europe * Asia * Antarctica * Africa * Oceania * North America * South America Planets Mutter's Spiral Sol system * Mercury * Venus * Earth * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * Uranus * Neptune * Pluto (formerly) Andromeda galaxy Acuonova system * Acuonova Residents Category:Realities